The 14th Sibling
by iamCAreful
Summary: It is known that the Asahina family is formed by 13 brothers and a new sister who joined the family through the marriage of the Asahina's mother and her father. But what the others don't know is that the Asahina brothers have another sibling and this was formerly the only daughter that the Asahina have before Ema joined the family.
1. Chapter 1

**In Sunshine Residence...**

After Ema met some of the Asahina brothers, they all sat in the sofa that is in the living room.

"I'm happy that I have another big sister now!" Wataru said as he look at Ema.

"Hey, I'll show you a huge bunny, so come to my room!" He continued.

"Another big sister?" Ema asked tilting her head slightly.

"There are still two others who live elsewhere and three more who aren't here because of work. And two of them are these two." Kaname said to Ema before opening the tv revealing a guy singing in the stage.

"It's Fu-tan!" Wataru said.

"Fu-tan?" Ema asked.

"Talk about a phony-looking smile." Tsubaki said to which only his twin smiled slightly.

"Oh, he's on tour." Subaru said as he realized.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him around for a while.." Iori said.

"I hear that he's in Hokkaido" Yuusuke said.

"Then we'll ask him to bring back some crabs or sea urchins as souvenirs." Ukyo said.

"Souvenirs?" Ema asked again.

"Fuuto is our younger brother. Asakura is his stage name and he's actually fifteen year-old Asahina Fuuto." Masaomi told Ema.

"What? I can't believe it." She said shocked as she look again on the tv.

"Then there is the other." Kaname said.

"Other one?" Ema asked.

Kaname didn't say anything as he just transfer the channel where they are watching to another channel.

This channel is now showing news.

"And here she is again taking the runway by the storm. The model Areum is taking the modeling world again as she walks down the runway in her model style outfits and looks." The reporter said before showing a female walking down the runway.

"She is also taking the stage by the storm as she perform her new hit named Crazy In Love." The reporter continued before showing a different video with the female performing on stage like Fuuto.

"Looks good as she always is." Kaname said.

"She is our younger sister. Areum is her stage name like Fuuto's. She is our nineteen year old Asahina Suu." Masaomi said to Ema as she is still clueless with who the female is.

Kaname then turned the channel again which shows a movie being played. In this movie, it shows a female again acting in it.

"Nee-chan also acts in movies and commercials." Wataru said happily.

"She is also a voice actor like me and Azusa." Tsubaki said proudly.

"And there are also more things she do." Ukyo said.

"There are more?" Ema asked.

"But she is not here since she is always busy." Iori said.

"She said that she is now in Italy."

"Let's ask her too if she can bring some souvenirs." Ukyo said.

'Papa was always going overseas and tended not to be at home, so I've always dreamed of a bustling family life. But this is kind of an out-of-this-world family that I've joined...' Ema thought as she look at the brothers before continuing.

'I wonder how things will go after this.' She thought again before she accidently slam her hand on the table causing the brothers to look at her.

 **Somewhere in Italy**

 **(Suu's Pov)**

"Ah she has already arrived at home. How is she?" A female asked the person who is on the other said of her phone.

 _"She is now on her bed resting because of fever."_ The person answered.

"Ahh I see .Call me as soon as she get better." She said.

 _"When are you coming home? You know it is Subaru's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, right?"_ The person on the phone asked her.

"In a few days or weeks. Not sure." She said before someone called her.

"I have to go now Masa-nii."

 _"Ah ok. Bye Suu. Don't forget to bring home some souvenirs for us."_

"Hai. Bye Masa-nii." She said before hanging up.

"I am actually going home in a few days Masa-nii." I mumbled to myself.

After that I went out of my room before going to the set.

We are now finishing the movie named Prince of Fighting.

I am part of the main characters in this movie.

 _ **Fast Forward**_

After finishing the movie for five days, I am in my hotel room packing my things and some souvenirs for my brothers and for Ema.

After that we head to the airport where a private plane is waiting for us.

 _'I wonder what will happen now as Ema join us at home?'_


	2. Author's Note

So yea if you guys notice its been months since I has published any of my stories

I will be return in writing this stuffs but I might write them in wattpad.

So to you guys who am following my stories, I hope you guys would follow me in wattpad as well.

My name would be at my profile so yea.

Bye~~~~~


End file.
